After The Hearts
by SoraKid204kh
Summary: Riku moves away and Sora and Kairi are having a baby.


After The Hearts  
  
Chapter 1 Farwell Riku By: Shane Bianchini  
  
It was a sunny day on the Island of Destiny Island. Sora was looking for food to eat that night because his mother was very sick. She had come down with a new type of disease. This disease was a horrible and deadly one that only affected adults. But then out of the trees jumped a girl. That girl was his friend Kairi. She scared him so much. Kairi I thought that you were a tiger or something. Following her was Riku. Sora's other best friend. Sorry about your mother they said to Sora. Hey thanks. He said. Well, I have some more bad news. Said Riku. What? Kairi and Sora asked. Do you know those new Islands they found over the ocean. My family is moving there. What? They asked. Yeah we are. Riku replied. I leave tomorrow. Later that night after Sora went in Riku and Kairi stayed out. So? Kairi asked. What do you want to do? Asked Riku. Well, I can think of plenty of things to do. As she scooted towards Riku. Then they kissed. Riku's eyes widened. Then Kairi knocked him over a pushed more into her kiss. They were interrupted by the yell of Kairi's mother calling her to come in. The next day Riku and his family climbed aboard the raft and set a float.  
  
Chapter 2 Sora Sick By: Shane Bianchini  
  
After Riku left Kairi went to see why Sora wasn't there when he left. There was some good news. Sora's mom was better. But Sora had the disease. How could he? Kairi asked only adults can get that. I don't know but he has it. Oh no. I better go out and get the food. Sora's mother said. So Kairi can you stay just until I get back. Don't worry it can only be passed on once. Ok, I'll stay here. She said. Sora's mom left but another storm was coming. Sora was sleeping when Kairi came in. He is so cute when he is sleeping. She thought. Then he woke up with a wet towel on his head. Kairi! He said. What time is it we have to go see Riku. He said in a horrible raspy voice. The window was open hours later as the storm started. Oh no! Kairi thought. I have to lean over him to close the window. She got the window closed but fell and landed on Sora. He woke straight up and said I'm feeling way better than before. So what do you want to go do. He asked her. Hold on, The phone is ringing. I'll be right back Ok. He said. It was your mom she needs me to stay all night because she is stuck on the other side of the island. Kairi started to blush.  
  
Chapter 3 Is It Fake Affection By: Shane Bianchini  
  
The rain stopped and they went outside. Kairi gave Sora the eye. She took off her clothes and put her bikini on. She swam out into the water. She turned around and gave Sora the come here sign with her finger. Sora took off his shirt and changed into his swimming trunks. He swam out into the water. I have something for you Kairi. He gave her a necklace. She took her old one off and put his on. Then she pushed him into the water and kissed him. So was that a goodbye kiss that you gave Riku? Asked Sora. Yeah only because he likes me. I really had a secret crush on you. They went into the secret spot. Sora sat down on the laid out blanket as Kairi sat down on his lap facing him. She giggled and kissed him. Kairi smelled the scent of Sora, and smiled. How she loved him, she craved for him. She put more into the kiss as she put her arms around his neck while Sora rubbed his gentle hands up and down her back smoothly making her send chills down her back. Sora leaned back on the blanket, Kairi right on top of him. He rapped the blankets around them to get more warmth. She pulled out of the kiss and then laid right next to Sora on her side, she turned to him and smiled. He started to play with her hair. he looked into her beautiful moonlight eyes. He could sense something was bothering her, "What's wrong?" She looked at him confused, "Wrong?" Sora nodded slowly. "Nothing. I was just wondering about stuff." "Oh, what?" "About how I should kiss you this time," she giggled tapping his nose. He started to tickle her, "your such a sexy flirt." "Don't you like that I'm a sexy flirt?" "I love it." "Good, but what about if you make the move this time." "Fine," he started to kiss her forehead moving his way down sending shivers down her back, and then he started to plant down butterfly kisses down her neck. He stopped and looked up at her, he then pounced her. "So- Sora?" asked Kairi shocked looking at his cobalt eyes. He took her arms and pinned them down with his over hers so she couldn't move them. "I love you." "I love you too." He then whispered something in her ears, making her eyes widen. She thought for a moment and nodded.  
  
Chapter 4 Not So Innocent Any More By: Shane Bianchini  
  
Kairi woke up the next morning in the arms of Sora. What a night she thought. She was playing with her necklace when Sora woke up. He said, wonder if my Mom is home yet. Your mom! Kairi yelled. They ran back to Sora's house. Then up the stairs and into Sora's room. His mother was sitting on the bed. Where have you been she asked? We were at my house said Kairi. Then Kairi's Mom walked in. That's funny I don't remember seeing you there. She said. Now where were you two? They asked. We were at the Secret Spot. And what might you be doing there? They asked. We were drawing. Well, ok but don't scare us like that again. A couple months later, Kairi woke up and wasn't feeling so good. She ran into the bathroom. She was very sick. Her Mom asked her what was the matter. I think I got what Sora had. She replied. After a Month? Yeah. She went back to her room. She thought she better get dressed anyway. It was raining again. She put her coat on and ran out to the beach. She got onto the raft. She then set sail. She was going to see Riku.  
  
Chapter 5 Shocking News By: Shane Bianchini  
  
The water was very harsh but she got to Riku's Island. She ran up to Riku's house. She knocked on the door. Riku answered the door. Kairi he said surprised she was here. How did you get her? That's not important. She said. Kairi? He asked. What is it? It's positive. What? You mean... Yeah, I'm pregnant with Sora's baby. Have you told him yet? No. So, when do you plan on telling him? I don't know she said. Come on we are going to tell him. They sailed back. Sora answered the door. Sora I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant. What? Sora asked. You and Riku? No. With who? Wait a second you mean? You and me! Your pregnant with my baby. Yes, Sora she said. She kissed him and said they would get through this together.  
  
Chapter 6 Should This Be A Secret By: Shane Bianchini  
  
Well how do we tell our parents? He asked. Well, my Mom is here talking to your Mom. So let's go tell them. She said. No we keep this a secret. No I'm telling. Ok fine let's go. Mom? What Sora? Kairi is having a baby. What! With who? Kairi's Mom asked. Sora. Kairi replied. What? How did this happen? Do you remember that night Sora was sick? Yes now what really went on that night? Sora and I had... What? Spit it out Kairi. Sex... Sora said. How could you two. They asked. Riku just stood there shocked in amazement. Well you will have to get through this. You are responsible for your mistakes. We understand. It was almost time to have the baby. Kairi hadn't gotten much bigger at all. She was still very skinny. Something was going wrong though. Kairi found out that she might not be having the baby.  
  
Chapter 7 Feelings Are Back By: Shane Bianchini  
  
Kairi did find out she was not having the baby. She felt relived yet she was sad. That was my baby she said. As she started to cry. Later that day Sora and Kairi's Moms were going out to the other Island to talk to Riku's mother. So what do you want to do today. I don't know this is how last time started out. Do you know how you really wanted that baby? Yeah, why? Your Mom doesn't know that you are not having it yet right. Yeah. So what would and extra month be if we tried again now. Well, hello you are sick again. I don't care I'd feel a lot better with you. What are you trying to say. Oh nothing. But come on with me.  
  
So everyone lived a nice life on Destiny Islands. Especially Sora and Kairi. LOL  
  
The End 


End file.
